


La partita del cuore

by V_per_Valentina



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Community: ff_couples, Emotions, Fabrizio moro - Freeform, Fanfiction, Feels, Football | Soccer, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, M/M, MetaMoro, Music, Musicians, ermal meta - Freeform, ermalmeta, fabriziomoro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_per_Valentina/pseuds/V_per_Valentina
Summary: Quello che più o meno tutti abbiamo immaginato sia accaduto alla partita del cuore.





	La partita del cuore

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, scusatemi davvero per il ritardo. La ff è stata scritta tutta di getto in seguito alla comparsa di Fabrizio davanti alle telecamere, ma non ho avuto tempo di postarla prima, perdonatemi!
> 
> (Disclaimer: è la cosa più sdolcinata che abbia mai scritto, ne sono consapevole, non accadrà più. Colpa dei MetaMoro che in trenta secondi di intervista mi hanno sciolto il cuore.)
> 
> (Disclaimer parte due: c’è qualche lieve accenno all’altra ff da me scritta, ma non è necessario leggerla per capire questa. Ho inserito degli accenni perché per me è come se le due ff fossero in correlazione, eh eh eh!)

_«Ci siamo tutti?»_

 

Carlo Conti, ingaggiato come conduttore di quella 27ª edizione della partita del cuore, non credeva certo di ritrovarsi a dover eseguire anche gli ingrati compiti dell’organizzatore, un modo elegante per indicare, in realtà, la mansione di _babysitter dei cantanti_ : doveva controllare che fossero tutti presenti, che arrivassero sani e salvi allo stadio e che da lì facessero ritorno ai loro alberghi.  
_Un personaggio del mio spessore ridotto a babysitter: vergognoso._

_«Signor Conti? Ci siamo tutti?»_

Carlo scuote la testa: la manata dell’autista del bus sulla sua spalla lo riporta alla realtà. Lancia un’occhiata ai cantanti e pensa che non esiste differenza tra loro e una qualsiasi stupida scolaresca.  
_Meriterei un aumento._  
_«Sì, ci siamo tutti,»_ risponde finalmente.  
_«Carlo?»_  
Abbassa lo sguardo sulla quarta fila: Ermal Meta ha appena alzato la mano.  
Effettivamente lui sembra un ragazzino.  
_«Sì, Ermal?»_  
_Trentasette anni. Ha sul serio alzato la mano per chiedergli il permesso di parlare?_  
_«Manca Fabrizio.»_  
Carlo si impone di non alzare gli occhi al soffitto e di far spuntare un sorriso di circostanza sul volto. L’assenza di Fabrizio Moro gli ha già creato un mucchio di problemi con gli sponsor, non vuole più sentirlo nominare per il resto della giornata.  
_«Ha annullato all’ultimo momento per un imprevisto, non te l’ha detto?»_  
Ermal sembra sorpreso.  
_«No,»_ risponde in un sussurro.  
_«Forse non ne ha avuto il tempo,»_ dice Carlo. «Autista? Ci sono tutti!»

 

Ermal non è sorpreso: è sconvolto.  
Sconvolto non per l’assenza di Fabrizio in sé, quanto per il suo silenzio.  
Come ha potuto non avvertirlo?  
_Forse non ne ha avuto il tempo,_ gli suggerisce la sua parte razionale con le fattezze e la voce di Carlo Conti.

 _Sì, certo, e magari Biondo non usa l’auto-tune,_ replica la sua parte emotiva, impersonata da David Bowie. 

Controlla i messaggi, whatsapp, le chiamate, alla ricerca di una qualche notifica che possa scagionare Fabrizio dall’accusa di menefreghismo e condannare se stesso per la disattenzione. Controlla persino l’app delle mail, ma non trova nulla.  
Non c’è niente.  
Fabrizio non ha pensato di avvertirlo.  
Prova a chiamarlo, ma l’odiosa vocina registrata della Vodafone lo avvisa che Fabrizio è irraggiungibile.  
C’è un che di ironico nella cosa, visto che lui è il primo a considerare Fabrizio irraggiungibile: nel lavoro, nella vita, nel cuore.  
Fabrizio è irraggiungibile per tutti, eppure Ermal, dopo quello che avevano passato, dopo la notte della finale dell’Eurofestival, era convinto di averlo raggiunto almeno un po’, quel tanto sufficiente a dargli il diritto di essere avvertito per cose simili.  
A quanto pare si sbagliava.  
Dopo tutti quei baci, quelle parole...  
Prova a chiamarlo una seconda volta, ma senza risultati.  
_«Ermal, tutto bene?»_  
Si volta. Gianluca Ginoble lo guarda preoccupato e incuriosito al tempo stesso.  
_«Sì, tutto bene,»_ mente. «Stavo rispondendo a un messaggio.»  
_«Chi è, il tuo compare che oggi ti ha bidonato?»_ Gianluca ride, divertito da ciò che ha appena detto. _«Dai, non preoccuparti: te le copro io le spalle in campo, non ti serve Fabrizio.»_  
Ermal annuisce e sforza un sorriso, mentre Gianluca si allontana per raggiungere i suoi amici.

Magari non gli servisse Fabrizio. Magari.

Ché poi il problema non è l’assenza di Fabrizio alla partita del cuore, come credono tutti.  
Il problema è che quell’incontro lui e Fabrizio lo programmano nei minimi dettagli da quando si sono salutati all’aeroporto di Lisbona. Quella della partita, sarebbe stata l’ultima occasione di rivedersi prima del concerto di Fabrizio all’Olimpico e dell’inizio dei loro tour.  
Quell’incontro era importante per entrambi, perché chissà poi quando avrebbero avuto nuovamente la possibilità di stare insieme, di stringersi, di accarezzare l’uno la pelle dell’altro.  
Apre whatsapp, _comunque potevi avvertire, stronzo,_ invia e spegne il telefono. 

_Che si fotta,_ sibila Bowie.

Forse, alla fine, quell’incontro era importante solo per lui. 

 

Sospira sollevato nel sentire il fischio dell’arbitro che annuncia il cambio.  
Flette appena le ginocchia, vi poggia su le mani a mo’ di sostegno e tenta di riprendere fiato: su quel campo ha lasciato un polmone e un menisco, per quell’edizione è più che sufficiente. Ritorna eretto, solleva le braccia al cielo ed esegue un po’ di stretching, prima di avviarsi a passo veloce verso il bordo campo, dove ad attenderlo vi è Veronica, una delle croniste.  
_Che palle, anche l’intervista._  
Vorrebbe solo andare negli spogliatoi, fare una doccia e correre in albergo per dormire.  
Magari prima maledire un altro po’ Fabrizio, e solo allora dormire.  
Risponde velocemente a qualche domanda della ragazza, poi si volta per osservare Totti e Cassano e dire la sua sulla loro azione.  
_«Ci sono Totti e Cassano...»_  
_«E non solo,»_ lo interrompe la ragazza, _«perché guarda chi c’è anche!»_

Ermal non fa in tempo a capire da che parte voltarsi.  
Sente due braccia cingerlo da dietro, all’altezza della vita, qualcosa premersi con forza sulla sua schiena, fino ad aderirvi perfettamente.  
Sente il cuore di qualcuno battere talmente forte da percepirlo persino fin dentro la propria cassa toracica.  
Fissa per un istante la telecamera, la quale gli restituisce il suo riflesso, quello di un Ermal dal volto improvvisamente pallido e confuso per la sorpresa, mentre Fabrizio, dopo l’abbraccio, lo allontana giocosamente da sé.  
Ermal non sa cosa pensare, figuriamoci cosa dire. Quasi non crede di averlo lì, davanti ai suoi occhi, ma sorride, sorride comunque con il cuore pieno di gioia improvvisa.  
Resterebbe a fissarlo a distanza, per assicurarsi che non si tratti di un’allucinazione causata dal troppo movimento, non fosse per Fabrizio che allunga un braccio nella sua direzione per circondargli le spalle.  
Ermal continua a sorridere felice come un bambino. Gli fanno quasi male le guance, ma niente in confronto al picco di gioia provata nell’istante in cui lo ha visto. 

_«Ha corso per mezz’ora, per mezz’ora non ha toccato un pallone: ragazzi, direi che è stato scandaloso!»_

Gli importa poco che stavolta sia lui a prenderlo in giro e non il contrario: se servisse a vederlo sempre con quel luccichio negli occhi, Ermal si farebbe prendere in giro per la vita.  
È bello il suo Fabrizio: vestito come un pescatore, ma bello da togliere il fiato e da oscurare qualunque altra presenza su quel campo, Francesco Totti compreso. 

_«Senti, l’intervista la sta facendo a me, levate.»_

Ermal, ridendo, allunga la mano sinistra su quella di Fabrizio come per spingerlo via.  
Invece la intreccia alla sua, tenendolo stretto e non lasciandolo allontanare del tutto, urlandogli in modo non verbale _sono felice che tu sia qui, amore._  
E non serve traduzione, perché Fabrizio in un attimo è di nuovo accanto a lui e lo sta baciando sulla guancia.  
_«Sono amici, si scherza,»_ commenta Veronica. _«Guarda, si danno i bacini!»_

Amici, come no, pensa Ermal sarcastico. Perché sentono tutti la bruciante necessità di giustificare i loro gesti d’affetto?  
Ermal non cerca una risposta, non stasera: c’è Fabrizio accanto a lui, è felice, non ha niente di cui giustificarsi.

Alla fine di quella mini intervista, Ermal trascina Fabrizio fin dentro gli spogliatoi.  
Sì, è felice di vederlo, anzi, estasiato, ma il brutto quarto d’ora che gli ha fatto passare pensando di non vederlo, lo rende ancora nervoso.  
_«Credevo non venissi,»_ dice con tono improvvisamente più freddo.  
Fabrizio continua a sorridere.  
_«Mi faccio quasi sei ore di macchina e questa è l’accoglienza che ricevo?»_ scherza. _«Vergognati.»_  
_«Perché hai dato forfait all’ultimo minuto?»_  
_«Perché non volevo giocare.»_  
_«E perché hai cambiato idea?»_ incalza Ermal.  
_«Perché Libero voleva vedere Totti.»_ Fabrizio poggia una mano sulla guancia accaldata di Ermal. _«E soprattutto perché io non potevo sopportare di non vedere te.»_

Ermal cerca di non far trasparire quanto quella frase melensa lo compiaccia. Chiude la mano a pugno e colpisce con forza il torace del romano.  
_«Ao’! Ma che te sei ‘mpazzito?»_ urla Fabrizio.  
_«Questo è perché mi hai fatto credere che non saresti venuto,»_ spiega Ermal, poi lo colpisce una seconda volta. _«Questo è per quella frase sdolcinata da cioccolatino che hai detto.»_  
Lo afferra per la T-shirt e lo attira a sé, baciandolo. Fabrizio ricambia, infilando le dita tra i suoi ricci sudati e incollati alla fronte. Senza opporre resistenza si lascia spingere contro gli armadietti, fino a sbatterci contro le scapole, mentre Ermal non smette per un istante di mordergli il labbro inferiore.  
_«E questo?»_ sussurra il maggiore tentando di riprendere fiato.  
_«Questo è perché alla fine sei venuto,»_ risponde Ermal, gli occhi lucidi, forse a causa del sudore, forse a causa di qualche lacrima prodotta dall’emozione. 

Fabrizio gli carezza il volto, poi lo abbraccia forte.  
_«Fabrì, sono uno schifo, puzzo.»_  
Fabrizio ride, baciandogli il volto e facendo intrecciare nuovamente le loro mani.  
_«Piccole’, su quella terrazza spagnola t’ho fatto una promessa, e le promesse è vero che so’ fragili, in particolare una come la nostra. Ma io la voglio mantenere a tutti i costi, ricordatelo sempre,»_ bisbiglia al suo orecchio. _«E anche sudato sei bellissimo, se può consolarti.»_

Ermal ridacchia contro la curva del suo collo. Deve smetterla di dubitare delle persone, ma non è facile per uno che è stato deluso sin dall’infanzia.  
Si rimprovera da solo per aver pensato male del suo Brì, il suo Brì che ora lo tiene tra le proprie braccia con la cura che si riserva alle cose preziose.

_«Brì?»_  
_«Piccole’.»_  
_«Scusa.»_  
_«Per i pugni? Non mi hai fatto niente, deboluccio come sei. Assomigli a un soffione.»_  
_«Un soffione?»_

Fabrizio fa in modo che Ermal lo guardi negli occhi. Lo bacia sulla punta del naso, anche se Ermal lo ha già avvisato di quanto quel gesto lo irriti. Gli fa poggiare la schiena contro il proprio torace, in modo da poter poggiare il mento sulla sua spalla abbracciandolo da dietro, proprio come prima in campo.  
_«A parte che con ‘sti capelli sei identico a un soffione, sei anche delicato come loro: basta un soffio e pare de poterti porta’ via.»_  
Ermal sorride a quel paragone. Fabrizio gli bacia il punto in cui mandibola e mascella si incontrano, poi gli scompiglia i capelli.  
_«Quindi se mi soffi tra i capelli puoi esprimere un desiderio?»_ chiede divertito Ermal.  
_«Non costringermi a risponderti con un’altra frase da cioccolatino, come le chiami tu,»_ risponde Fabrizio. _«Sei bello e delicato come un soffione, non ti basta?»_

Ermal continua a sorridere. Chiude gli occhi e si concentra su piccole sensazioni: il profumo intenso di Fabrizio, le braccia forti intorno al suo corpo quasi ossuto, il pizzicore della sua barba contro la sua guancia glabra.  
Sono quelle piccole cose che vorrebbe riuscire a trattenere abbastanza da portare con sé ovunque si trovi. 

Quel tipo di felicità che vuoi tenere dentro come scorta per quei momenti in cui ti senti triste e deluso dalla vita. 

_«Brì?»_  
_«Sì?»_  
Riapre gli occhi.  
_«È bello averti qui.»_  
Fabrizio aumenta la stretta, se possibile.  
_«È bello essere con te,»_ replica.  
Ermal lo guarda con attenzione da sotto le ciglia: vorrebbe letteralmente sbatterlo nella doccia degli spogliatoi e assalire le sue labbra, lasciare segni più o meno visibili sulla sua pelle tatuata, graffiarlo, baciarlo, accarezzarlo...  
Ma si trattiene. Perché quell’abbraccio casto è una polaroid immateriale che conserverà per sempre, al riparo da intemperie e da occhi indiscreti, da riguardare quando Fabrizio sarà lontano.

 _«Non puoi rimanere con me stasera, vero?»_  
Ermal la conosce già la risposta: c’è Libero fuori, ancora seduto a bordo campo, Fabrizio non può lasciarlo, ed Ermal non lo costringerebbe mai a farlo.  
Però gli spezza il cuore sapere di doversi separare da lui tra pochi minuti.  
_«C’è Libero fuori,»_ risponde Fabrizio. _«Però abbiamo prenotato nel tuo stesso albergo, sai?»_  
Ermal lo fissa.  
_«Cosa?»_  
_«Quello che ho detto. Da qualche parte dovevamo stare, no? Tanto valeva da te.»_

Fabrizio è serio, Ermal quasi non ci crede.  
_«Sì, ma come fai con Libero? Non puoi lasciarlo da solo. Metti che si sveglia, metti che...»_  
_«Erm, smetti di fare il catastrofico. C’è mi’ padre con noi. Aspetto che Lì s’addormenta e te vengo a bussa’ in camera. Montanari, oltre al nome dell’albergo, m’ha dato anche il numero della tua camera.»_  
Ermal sa che dovrebbe sentirsi in colpa nei confronti di Libero, ma non ci riesce proprio. La prospettiva di avere Fabrizio tutto per sé per alcune ore, nell’intimità di un’anonima camera d’albergo, lo manda al settimo cielo.  
_«È un po’ come dall’alba al tramonto,»_ dice più a se stesso che a Fabrizio.  
_«Al massimo qua siamo dal tramonto all’alba, e abbiamo già perso troppo tempo.»_  
_«Questa è colpa tua che volevi fare lo splendido sbucando all’improvviso davanti alle telecamere.»_  
Ridono.  
_«Di' piuttosto che ti dispiace perchè t'ho asfaltato sulla tv nazionale!»_ dice dandogli un buffetto alla guancia. Lo guarda dritto negli occhi. _«Tu amami come se fossimo già al tramonto.»_  
Ermal sorride contro le sue labbra.  
_«Come mai tutta questa dolcezza?»_ lo sfotte.  
_«Piccole’, io de base so’ una persona dolce: ‘a carogna tra i due, sei te.»_  
_«Non sono una carogna!»_  
_«Tanto stronzo però sì, eh?»_  
Ridono, quando vengono interrotti dalla voce dei telecronisti proveniente da fuori: fine primo tempo.  
_«Vai, tra poco rientreranno tutti,»_ lo avverte Ermal liberandosi dalla sua presa.  
Fabrizio gli lascia un ultimo veloce bacio a fior di labbra.  
_«Te porto io in albergo, piccole’, ci vediamo a fine partita per andarcene insieme,»_ dice. _«Però fatte ‘na doccia, che così nella mia macchina non entri.»_  
Ermal ride. Fabrizio, prima di allontanarsi del tutto, porta una mano dietro al suo collo e lo avvicina con uno scatto a sé. _«Stanotte te faccio rimpiange’ d’avermi scritto che so’ uno stronzo, piccole’. Domani non riuscirai a camminare come si deve, e non per quei trenta minuti in cui hai finto di giocare, t’avverto.»_

Ermal prova un brivido d’eccitazione lungo tutto il corpo, e già non vede l’ora che sia notte fonda. Resta un altro po’ lì fermo, poi si decide ad afferrare il proprio borsone con il cambio per andare a fare la doccia.  
Scruta il suo riflesso in uno degli specchi vicini: ha il viso paonazzo, i capelli scompigliati e un sorriso sincero come pochi.  
Ancora adesso, Ermal non sa dire per quale esatto motivo si sia innamorato di Fabrizio. La ragione che più sfiora la realtà è che, in Fabrizio, ha visto se stesso. Ha visto le sue fragilità, il suo essere apparentemente indistruttibile e la sua costante ricerca di un equilibrio.  
Anche Ermal cerca il suo equilibrio, da anni ormai: e quando sta con Fabrizio, sente di esserci sempre più vicino.  
Perché è vero che l’essere umano è attratto dal suo opposto, è una legge di natura chimico-fisica.  
Eppure finiamo sempre con qualcuno che possiede almeno un pezzetto di noi, qualcuno in cui scorgiamo il nostro riflesso lontano e opaco.  
È questa una delle cose a cui pensa di più Ermal quando è con Fabrizio: gli piace vedersi riflesso nel suo sguardo, è un’immagine che lo rassicura.  
E adesso, davanti a quello specchio nel mezzo dello spogliatoio, Ermal nei suoi occhi vede Fabrizio sorridere.

 _“Sei negli occhi e via da lì non scendi,”_ no?

Scuote la testa, divertito dai suoi stessi pensieri, poi si dirige in doccia.  
Chiunque l’abbia definita partita del cuore, c’ha proprio azzeccato. 

 

 _«Dov’è Ermal Meta? C’è da scattare la foto con la squadra per la premiazione!»_  
Carlo vorrebbe strapparsi i capelli, ma non può, per ovvie ragioni. Così si limita a chiedere di Ermal a chiunque, arbitri compresi.  
Sembra essersi volatilizzato nel nulla.  
_«Perché io? Perché tutte a me? Perché a quasi quarant’anni la gente deve comportarsi come adolescenti in piena crisi ormonale?»_ borbotta tra sé e sé a bassa voce. _**«QUALCUNO HA VISTO ERMAL META?»**_  
_«Io, Carlo, tranquillo. È andato in albergo un po’ prima perché non si sentiva bene.»_  
_«Avrebbe potuto avvertire!»_  
_«Ha chiesto a me di farlo, scusami se te lo dico solo adesso.»_  
_Carlo sospira. Toglie le lenti e si massaggia gli occhi.  
_«D’accordo. Grazie Salvatore. _ **TUTTI GLI ALTRI DELLA NAZIONALE CANTANTI QUI PER LA FOTO!»**___

__

_Quello che Salvatore Ficarra non dice, è che Ermal non gli ha chiesto di avvertire proprio nessuno._  
Quello che Salvatore Ficarra non dirà mai, è ciò che ha visto negli spogliatoi: Ermal Meta e Fabrizio Moro insieme.  
Ché poi, perché dirlo? Sì, ci sarebbe la possibilità di uno scoop clamoroso, ma lui non è un giornalista, tanto più una persona alla quale piace lucrare su cose simili.  
E poi quei due gli sono simpatici, sembrano amarsi parecchio, anche se a vederli insieme un po’ vien da ridere.  
Quello che Salvatore Ficarra non dirà mai, è che ha visto quei due baciarsi negli spogliatoi, abbracciarsi, promettersi e dedicarsi parole a bassa voce; che ha visto Fabrizio allontanarsi dallo stadio tenendo il figlio per mano da una parte e guardando con occhi sognanti Ermal dall’altra; che li ha visti salire in macchina e andare via, felici.  
No, Salvatore non lo dirà mai. Perché a lui l’amore piace e anche quei due, piacciono.  
Servono forse altri motivi?  
Certo, si sente un po’ colpevole ad averli spiati, anche se per sbaglio, ma non è riuscito a resistere.  
Osserva Carlo Conti muoversi infuriato da una parte all’altra del campo. Sorride compiaciuto: per oggi, la sua fiducia nel mondo è ristabilita. 

___«Ermal, Ermal, lo sai che papà guardava solo te alla partita?»_  
_«Daje Lì, ma che stai a di’?»_  
_«Cosa Libero? Spiegami per bene, dai.»_  
_«Io gli dicevo di guardare come Totti giocava bene e lui invece fissava sempre te. Ha detto “aspetta Lì, devo controllare che lo zio Ermal non si faccia male.”»_  
_«Davvero, Fabrizio?»_  
_«È colpa mia se rischi di spezzarti tutte le ossa anche solo camminando? Non sei fatto per lo sport, te l’ho detto!»_  
_«Papà! Allora perché hai detto che stava giocando bene?»_  
_«Sì, Fabrizio, perché lo hai detto?»_

__Mortacci vostra._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Se siete arrivati fino a qui senza denti cariati, i miei complimenti. Non ne sono per nulla soddisfatta, ma, come ho scritto all'inizio, è una ff nata "di getto," anche volendo non sarei mai riuscita a modificarla. Saluti e un grosso abbraccio!  
> (Prometto che la prossima non sarà così carina e coccolosa!)


End file.
